sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Amasis Khnum
Amasis Khnum Amasis Khnum (pronounced Ah-Mass-is) is a purple jackal, born in Shamar, who currently lives in Westopolis. He has purple fur, pointy ears and a tan complexion. His eyes are hazel and he is left handed. His garb is a mixture of modern clothing ( A light yellow T-shirt with dark gray cargo shorts with white tennis shoes) combined with the traditional outfit of a nomadic warrior for protection against the climate ( A shawl that can be pulled over his face with protective underclothing. He also wears a necklace with the all seeing eye and carries a quiver-like backpack to carry his aluminum war fans. Personality Amasis is serious minded, but trusting and not suspicious of most people. This is a result of growing in a small nomadic community where betrayal was mostly unheard of. With this in mind, he can be a bit naive, especially when dealing with other cultures. Despite this, he is generally swift at solving problems and is kind yet dignified in the face of adversary. He loves to read, but also scrutinizes a lot of literature, even if he doesn't completely understand what the statement is about or if he likes the piece as a whole. Backstory (Condensed) The Khnum, within Shamari desert nomadic circles, are rutheless in their attack, but have one of the most defined culture of the nomadic tribes. One of their traditions is sending "Vakeel" (teenage ambassadors) around the world every ten years to learn how the world has changed. Amasis was sent to Westopolis, not only to comply with tradition, but to study abroad to learn about the literature of the west. A few of the things that were given to Amasis as he left for Westopolis were traditional styled war fans, but this time, they were made out of aluminum to make them a light-weight, yet sharp weapon. These were his father's favorite weapons, and the upgraded aluminum fans were a gift from Amasis' dad. According to Khnum tradition, a weapon was usually given to the child by the family to defend against the dangerous unknown if they ever were to encounter it, but Amasis's father, as a former vakeel, knew that it would take more than a dagger or a club in order to fight off the dangers of the West. Fighting Style Offensive Style In order for Amasis to strike with his fans, they must be folded in so that the blades on the edge of the fan can be used as a stabbing device. This makes Amasis more of a rogue fighter than anything. He mostly wields his fan backhanded in this form. He dual wields the fans this way, to ensure rapid strikes and fluid strikes and recovery. However, he is not tanky, and while he can run fast, he cannot jump very high. Defensive Style Defensively, Amasis unfolds one of his fans to act like an aluminum shield. While it may be hard to maneuver the fan due to its non-aerodynamic nature, it can cover a good bit of his body. He cannot dual wield unfolded fans because of the clunkiness of the weapon. Attacks Razor Return Amasis pulls a trick maneuver with his fan. He holds it underhanded and slings it from his side while consecutively opening it. Then, as he recoils the weapon, he leaps backwards. This is how Amasis keeps himself safe, but it can be easily countered by knocking his arm out of the way. Horizon Curtain/ Razor Collapse This ability allows switching from offense to defense while getting a block or attack. If he was previously in Offensive stance, he will perform Horizon Curtain. During this, he will slash his fan vertically facing the side while opening it. With proper timing, this can block an enemy attack while giving Amasis a split second to put the extra fan in his quiver. In Razor Collapse, Amasis lets up his guard, slashing his fan from the top of his head down while collapsing the fan, switching him back to his offensive form. He also pulls the second fan out of his quiver to slash twice and return to dual-wielding. Other Facts His nickname, given to him by Rugal and Arid is "Mammy" mostly used to irritate him. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1x9VeneffTM Gallery = Category:Jackals Category:Males